The X Factor (Tengaged) Season 1
''The X Factor (Tengaged) ''is a Tengaged based reality music competition based on the original UK series, with the purpose of pitting the best singers in the buisness against each other, and finding out who will come out victorious. The first season was announced on November 3rd, 2014 with applications opening immediately. The season premiere took place over three nights from Wednesday November 5th - Friday November 7th. Sam mentored the girls, Bernel mentored the boys, Adam mentored the Over 30's and Monte mentored the groups. The finale is scheduled to take place on Sunday November 24. Judges and hosts Before the series was revealed to the tengaged public, talks were taking place with potential judges to become part of the first season's judging panel. Executive producer and creator of the show Lauren Jade will host and format the series while Sam, Bernel, Adam and Monte will make up the panel of four judges who will critique the contestants. Selection process Producer applications On November 3rd 2014, initial applications were held by production in order to find the 40 acts that would sing in front of the panel of judges in the next round. The contestants were informed that the song they apply with will also be used in the next stage. The four-chair challenge At the start of this round, the judges are to be allocated their categories that they will mentor for the entire season. This round took place over a 3-night premiere commencing on November 5th and ending on November 7th. All shows were broadcast at 6 EST. : – Contestant was immediately eliminated after performance without switch : – Contestant was switched out later in the competition and eventually eliminated : – Contestant was not switched out and made the final four of their own category Finalists All the final 16 finalists are yet to be confirmed; however the top four boys were revealed to the public on November 5th during episode one. This was followed by the reveal of the top four girls on November 6th. The over 30's and groups were then revealed on November 7th, Key: : – Eliminated : – Ejected Live Shows Format It was stated pre-season that 16 acts would make it to the live shows. In the first live show, the bottom two acts from each category were forced to sing again in the results show as part of the final showdown, it was then down to their mentor alone to decide which one would be going home. 'Results Summary' ;Colour key 'Live show details' Week 1: Top 16 (9 November) * Theme: 'I deserve to be here' * Musical guest: Ed Sheeran ("Thinking Out Loud") * This week the public voted for their favorite acts in each category, the bottom two vote getters in each category were forced to perform another song of their choice and their mentor was required to eliminate one of them based on their performance. Judges' vote to eliminate * Sam: Lavigne - felt Grande would do better further in the competition. * Bernel: Hayes - felt Bieber would do better and wanted it more. * Adam: Underwood - gave no reason. * Monte: Destiny's Child - felt Girls' Generation brought more to the competition; something different. Week 2: Top 12 (11 November) * Theme: 'Love & Heartbreak' * Musical guest: OneRepublic ("I Lived") and Cheryl ("I Don't Care") Judges' vote to eliminate * Sam: Fifth Harmony - felt Bruno had been consistently better. * Bernel: Fifth Harmony - backed his own act; felt he was stronger than the two. * Adam: Bruno Mars - based on the final showdown performance. * Monte: Bruno Mars - backed his own act. With the acts in the final showdown receiving two votes each, the result was deadlocked and reverted to the earlier public vote. Mars was eliminated as the act with the fewest public votes. Week 3: Top 11 (13 November) * Theme: 'Floorfillers' * Musical guest: Tulisa ("Living Without You") and Calvin Harris ("Outside") ft. Ellie Goulding. Judges' vote to eliminate * Sam: Alicia Keys - backed his own act. * Bernel: Meghan Trainor - said Alicia was better all round and had stronger vocals. * Adam: Meghan Trainor - backed his own act. * Monte: Meghan Trainor - gave no reason. Week 4: Top 10 (15 November) * Theme: 'Songs of dedication' * Musical guest: Selena Gomez ("The Heart Wants What It Wants") and Fergie ("LA Love") ft. YG. * Due to a double elimination this week, the three acts with the fewest public votes were announced as the bottom three and then the act with the fewest votes was immediately eliminated. The remaining two acts then performed in the final showdown for the judges' vote. Judges' vote to eliminate * Sam: Alicia keys - said Justin had been more consistent. * Bernel: Alicia Keys - said that Alicia was inconsistent whereas Justin was growing as an artist. * Adam: Justin Bieber - backed his own act. * Monte: Justin Bieber - said that Alicia wowed him more this week. Week 5: Top 7 (17 November) * Theme: 'Unplugged songs' * Musical guest: Nicole Scerzinger ("Run") and Olly Murs ("Wrapped Up") ft. Travie McCoy. * This week was originally intended to be another double elimination. However, as the removal of Ariana Grande was announced 24 hours before the show for breaking a fundamental rule of the show, only one act was sent home. Judges' vote to eliminate * Sam: Justin Bieber - said that P!nk has more chance at getting better. * Bernel: P!nk - said Justin was improving more whereas P!nk was not. * Adam: Justin Bieber - backed his own act. * Monte: Justin Bieber - gave no reason. Week 6: Top 6 (20 November) * Theme: 'Contestant's choice' and 'Judges challenge' * Musical guest: One Direction ("Steal My Girl") and Paloma Faith ("Only Love Can Hurt Like This") * For the first time this season, each contestant performed twice. First their own choice and then a song picked by another mentor. Sam picked for Girls Generation, Bernel picked for Jessie J and Beyonce, Adam picked for Imagine Dragons and Sam Smith and finally Monte picked for P!nk. * Due to a double elimination this week, the three acts with the fewest public votes were announced as the bottom three and then the act with the fewest votes was immediately eliminated. The remaining two acts then performed in the final showdown for the judges' vote. Judges' vote to eliminate * Sam: Girls Generation - stated Sam had more talent whereas Girls Generation became very lackluster. * Bernel: Girls Generation - backed his own act; stated he was the best vocalist in the competition. * Adam: Girls Generation - gave no reason. * Monte: Sam Smith - backed his own act. Week 7: Top 4 (22 November) * Theme: 'Taking a risk' and 'Get me to the finals (no theme)' * Musical guest: Nicki Minaj ("Only") ft. Drake, Lil' Wayne & Chris Brown and Marina and The Diamonds ("FROOT") * Like the previous week, each act performed two songs for the public vote. * From this point in the competition there was no final showdown, the public vote determined the results alone. Week 8: Top 3 (24 November) Part 1 * Theme: 'Song of the season' and 'Duets' * Musical guest: TBA * In the first part of the finale, the top 3 performed two songs a reprise song and then a duet with another celebrity. Jessie J performed with Jennifer Hudson, Imagine Dragons performed with Kendrick Lamar and finally Sam Smith performed with A$AP Rocky. * Once each act performed twice the voting froze and the act with the least amount of votes was eliminated in third place. The other two went onto perform in the second part of the finale. 'Part 2' * Theme: 'Winning song' * Musical guest: TBA Episodes